The Breakfast Club
by SoftballStar13
Summary: Jethro Gibbs, his daughter Jasmine, and Jenny Shepard all go out for breakfast. Prequel One-shot to LOST. Not necessary to read LOST prior to reading this.


**A/N: This is a one-shot (prequel, sort of) to LOST. This timeline, with Jenny and Jethro is skewed, but I wanted the chance to write Jenny into this. I already have a few more one-shots planned and a few written. I'm also still considering a sequel. Enjoy and please remember to review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides Jasmine. **

The Breakfast Club

It had been nine years since their deaths, but the pain caused still felt raw. It was at moments like these that he especially thought about them, and what they would be doing now.

He could imagine Shannon standing at his side in the doorway, her brilliant smile lighting up her face, extending to her blue eyes. She would nudge him in the side and whisper that they had done a good job raising their daughters.

Kelly would be seventeen, almost an adult now, and most likely begging to have her own room though she did find a secret comfort in sharing a room with her younger sister.

But as he watched his youngest daughter, Jasmine, sleep, Jethro was wondering whether he was doing right by her.

"Papa?" The eight and a half year-old asked as her hands formed little fists that she then rubbed at her eyes with. She sat up and her bright red ringlets fell over her shoulders in the most adorable way, in Jethro's opinion.

The man smiled and knelt beside her small bed that she would probably grow out of soon. "Everything is okay, Princess. Go back to sleep."

The little one whimpered quietly and shook her head, causing the ringlets to bounce wildly. "Papa, I'm scared."

That threw the agent for a loop. "What's wrong, baby?"

"It's too dark."

Realization dawned on Gibbs and he smiled. "I understand. What would you like me to do? Do you want me to stay with you, or do you want to come into my room?"

Even in the darkness, he could see her lips turn into an adorable pout. One that looked similar to the one her sister would use on him.

"Can you stay? Mr. Panda is scared too."

Gibbs smiled and nodded, crawling into the extremely small bed. Jasmine scooted back under the covers, and he tucked the blankets snugly around her.

"Is this better?" He inquired of her.

She nodded and cuddled closer, into his chest. Soon, both father and daughter were sound asleep.

The next morning, the sound of the doorbell woke the NCIS agent up.

Though he was aware that he was in a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt, he wasn't about to apologize for his appearance, especially on a Sunday morning.

"Good morning, Jethro." NCIS Director Jenny Shepard greeted him as she walked inside without waiting for an invitation. "Where's Miss Jasmine?"

"Still asleep." He replied. Then he noticed that she was carrying two large containers, presumably of coffee, and one smaller container that probably had something for Jasmine in it.

"Can I go to her?" Jenny asked, setting the containers on the kitchen table.

Jethro nodded. "She was bathed last night, but she fell asleep before I could tackle her hair. Those Shirley Temple curls of hers are probably at their wildest."

His former partner understood his implication and nodded with a smile. "I'll help her with it. I'll also wash her up and help her dress."

"Jen, I didn't mean for you to do all of that." He offered, feeling only slightly guilty.

The red head winked at him. "We'll be ready in a few minutes."

True to her word, both she and Jasmine were ready about ten minutes later.

Jasmine was dressed in a pink t-shirt with a tiara on it and a pair of jeans. Her unruly hair had been untangled, though it was still curly, and it was tamed into two loose pigtails.

"Morning Papa!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

Jenny furrowed her eyebrows. "She still calls you Papa?"

"Yeah. She doesn't like saying Dad or Daddy yet. Kelly was the same way."

"Oh, I never noticed before. What would you like for breakfast?" Jenny asked, taking a sip of her coffee. She handed Jasmine the small cup.

Gibbs looked at her questioningly.

"Milk." She answered, before turning to the young girl. "What would you like for breakfast, Jaz?"

The blue eyed beauty took another deep sip from her straw and then appeared to be thinking thoroughly.

"Well, Papa likes pancakes!" She answered excitedly.

Both of the adults in the room smiled, and Gibbs nodded his head.

"But, Jasmine, I was asking _you _what you wanted to eat. I want to make sure you enjoy your breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day." Jenny tried again.

Jasmine looked at her, clearly confused. "That's what Papa tells me! But I want Papa to be happy. I want what he wants."

Jenny looked at Gibbs, proud of Jasmine on her father's behalf.

The girl's father smiled, and then knelt in front of his daughter.

"Jasmine, I want what _you _want. You know that I love you, right?"

Jaz nodded happily. "You say that all the time! I love you too, Daddy."

"So where would you like to go?"

Eventually the trio ended up at IHOP because Jasmine had admitted that she also wanted pancakes.

"She's a beautiful girl, Jethro. You're both lucky to have each other." Jen remarked as she speared a bite of a pancake.

"I'm lucky to have her, Jen. I just hope that I'm doing a good job. Don't know how I'm going to handle it when she gets older and doesn't have a mother figure in her life." He admitted, looking down at the sleepy little girl tucked into his side.

The newest director looked at him seriously. "You're doing a magnificent job, Jethro. If you ever need any help, I'm here." The red head looked across the table to Jasmine. "She seems more tired than usual."

Jethro nodded. "Jasmine, wake up." He coaxed gently.

Jasmine slowly came to and looked expectantly up at her father.

"Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded, and began to take another bite of her chocolate chip pancakes.

Just then, the waitress approached them.

"So, Mom and Dad, can she have another glass of milk?" Shelli, the waitress, asked them, indicating Jasmine.

Both adults looked at each other, but Gibbs winked at Jen and didn't correct the waitress.

"She can. Just about half a cup, please." Gibbs answered.

Shelli nodded and smiled. "She has your hair, though it's curlier and brighter." She said to Jenny.

Jenny just smiled and nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"We'll take the check as well." Jethro told Shelli, coming to Jen's rescue.

Shelli nodded and left them to themselves.

"I'm sorry, Jethro."

"Never apologize-."

"It's a sign of weakness." Jen continued for him.

"Besides, Jenny, you've been out with us before and this isn't the first time." Gibbs reasoned.

Jen smiled and turned to Jasmine. "Ready to go, Princess?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly, "Can we go to the park? I want to ride the swings. Papa will you push me?"

That made both adults laugh. "Of course, Jasmine." Gibbs consented.

Jen smiled, looking at her former partner and his daughter. She instinctively knew that they would be okay.


End file.
